Den of Thieves
by nadilicious
Summary: Berbeda orang, berbeda tujuan, satu target, satu perasaan, berbagai kejadian. A collaboration with my classmate, Misa—name censored. No yaoi. Details inside.


**Rating:** T. Semi M, maybe~

**Summary:** Berbeda orang, berbeda tujuan, satu target, satu perasaan, berbagai kejadian.

**Warning:** AU. OOC-ness may occur. No yaoi. Slight pairings; SasuSaku, GaaSaku.

**Genre:** Utamanya sih Crime sama Angst. Tambahannya Romance dan Tragedy.

**A/N:** A collaboration with my classmate—yang gaada acc FFn, cuman punya acc LJ. Panggil aja dia **Misa**. Gue? **Namika**. :p kalogitu~

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>

**Den of Thieves.**

**Chapter 1: Goal.**

**by n**_a_d**i**_l_i**c**_i_o**u**_s_.** feat. Misa (name censored).**

****

* * *

><p><p>

Di sebuah gedung kantor yang berlokasi di salah satu sudut kota Konoha, seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan sedang menulis beberapa dokumen di ruangannya. Sesekali beberapa helai rambutnya yang membingkai wajahnya terayun jika dia menoleh. Poninya juga kadang terayun jika ia menggerakkan kepalanya dengan kencang. Rambut belakangnya mencuat-cuat keluar, dan bentuknya sama sekali tak berubah. Kelihatannya seperti di-_gel_ atau di-_hairspray_, tapi sebenarnya rambutnya terbentuk dengan alami. Bola mata hitam bagaikan batu akik, atau biasa dikenal _onyx_ itu terus menatap dokumennya.

Suasana begitu dingin dan sunyi di ruangannya. Yang ia dengar hanyalah bunyi gesekan bolpen di atas kertasnya. Tulisannya yang rapih―padahal ditulis asal, tertata dengan sempurna dalam dokumen yang akan diserahkan kepada _boss_nya. Asal-asalan saja rapih, bagaimana kalau dengan niat?

Tok tok tok.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsi pekerjaannya.

"Masuk." kata pria itu, sambil menutup mapnya dan menaruh pulpennya.

Jegrek.

"Sasuke teme," seorang pria berambut kuning jagung bermodel _spiky_ masuk dan menyapa orang di dalam ruangan.

Sasuke Uchiha. _Super-spy_ terkeren. Mata-mata nomer 1 di sebuah perkumpulan para mata-mata berbakat di negara Hi. Mempunyai pangkat tertinggi dari para mata-mata lainnya.

"Naruto dobe." Sasuke menyapa balik orang yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya―Naruto Uzumaki.

"Jika kau ingin menggangguku, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Aku sibuk." Sasuke hendak mengambil kembali pulpennya, tetapi...

"Tidak mengganggumu." Sasuke menghentikan gerak tangannya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Madara-sama memanggilmu, teme~" kata Naruto.

"Si tua bangka itu? Mau apa lagi dia..." Sasuke langsung membereskan mejanya. Ia tutup map di mejanya dan disimpan di laci mejanya. Pulpen ia taruh di box penyimpanan alat tulisnya. Lalu ia keluar dari ruangannya, menuju ruangan bossnya...

Tok tok.

Jegrek.

"Oi, Madara." Sasuke masuk ke ruangan bossnya, sekaligus kakeknya―Madara Uchiha. Dan memang sudah biasa Sasuke memanggil anggota keluarganya tanpa akhiran sejak sebuah tragedi beberapa tahun lalu.

"Ah, ini dia. Yang kutunggu." Madara meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja ruangannya ketika melihat Sasuke masuk.

"Ada apa? Aku tak punya banyak waktu." Sasuke menutup pintu dan berjalan ke depan meja Madara. Tubuhnya berdiri tegap, selalu berdiri tegap. Salah satu kesempurnaan dirinya. Tak pernah bongkok.

"Ssstt. Aku tau waktumu tak banyak. Banyak dokumen yang harus kau kerjakan. Tapi tolong, ini sangat penting." kata Madara.

"Hn." Sasuke duduk di kursi di depan meja Madara, melipat tangannya, dan siap mendengarkan penjelasan kakeknya yang wajahnya masih awet itu.

"Sepertinya kita akan merekrut orang baru." kata Madara.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini." Madara menunjukkan Sasuke sebuah foto seorang wanita cantik, berambut _cherry blossom pink_ sepinggang dan berbola mata hijau _emerald_. Tapi sesuatu membuat Sasuke tersentak...

"Mengapa kau mengambil foto setengah telanjangnya hah?" tanya Sasuke, sambil menunjuk ke foto tersebut. Memang di gambar itu, wanita tersebut hanya menggunakan _lingerie_. _A pervert side of_ Madara.

"Hahaha. Macam kau tidak pernah tahu seperti apa aku ini." YAK! Terbukalah rahasia Madara. Dasar pria.

"Kau menjijikan." sindir Sasuke.

"Suatu saat nanti kau juga akan sepertiku." kata Madara sambil cekikikan. "Tapi aku memanggilmu bukan hanya sekedar memperlihatkanmu badan seorang wanita."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke, sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku sepertinya tertarik dengan wanita ini." kata Madara.

"Pastinya." kata Sasuke, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan aku ingin dia masuk ke perkumpulan kita." kata Madara lagi.

"Untuk memuaskanmu?" potong Sasuke.

"Bodoh." Madara menepuk dahinya. "Kau terlalu menganggap serius kalau aku orang yang seperti itu."

"Ya apa lagi?" kata Sasuke.

"Sebentar." Madara menggeser kursinya yang mempunyai roda-roda di kaki-kakinya, membuka lacinya, dan mengambil sebuah foto. Menutup lacinya, bergeser ke Sasuke lagi.

"Lihat." Madara menunjukkan foto wanita yang sama, menggunakan _strapless body con_ hitam, dan memegang sebuah pistol.

"Dia juga mata-mata. Sama sepertimu. Kemampuannya juga sama sepertimu." Madara menjelaskan.

"Hn... lalu?" Sasuke sejenak memperhatikan wanita dalam foto. Lumayan untuk tipenya.

"Aku ingin dia menjadi wanita pertama dalam perkumpulan kita. Kau, harus mencoba mendekatinya." Madara menunjuk Sasuke, dengan tatapan serius.

"Yang benar saja? Aku? Mendekati wanita? Terima kasih, tidak." Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya...

"Lebih baik aku—"

"Aku juga punya rencana, saat aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Kau, dan dia, bersatu, menjalankan rencanaku." Madara memotong omongan Sasuke. Membuat pria itu berdiri mematung dan sejenak membuat keputusan.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Madara, disertai seringai licik.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Sasuke masih diam. Tapi pikirannya terus menghitung-hitung apa yang akan terjadi bila dia berkata 'ya', atau dia berkata 'tidak'. Dan untuk lebih spesifik...

"Memang rencanamu apa?" tanya Sasuke, sambil menoleh ke belakang, menghadap Madara, dan tersenyum licik.

Ia tahu Madara itu tipe yang tertutup dalam hal perencanaan. Sekarang Sasuke menantang Madara untuk menjelaskan rencananya sebelum misi dimulai.

"Kau hebat dalam menjebakku." kata Madara. "Kau tahu kastil konyol di negri sana?"

"Kastil? Oh, Akasuna no Sasori?" Sasuke menebak. Daya ingatnya sangat kuat, bahkan dia mampu mengingat apa-apa saja yang terjadi dalam hidupnya dari kecil sampai sekarang. Walaupun beberapa kenangan telah ia buang jauh-jauh karena keinginannya sendiri. Bahkan nama musuh terbesar Madara yang mungkin terakhir kali disebut namanya itu 11 tahun lalu, dia masih ingat.

"Pintar." kata Madara. "Dengan adanya wanita pintar seperti dia, rencanaku pasti berjalan dengan lancar. Kau, dia, merencanakan sesuatu, mata-mata kita yang lainnya membantu, menghancurkan kastil itu."

Sasuke terdiam lagi. Tik... tok...

"Baiklah." Madara menyerahkan kedua foto wanita itu kepada Sasuke. Tanpa babibubebo pun Sasuke segera mengambilnya, dan memasukkan foto-foto tersebut ke dalam kantong jasnya.

"Nama sudah ada di belakang foto, beserta nomor telpon." Madara mengingatkan. Membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, keheranan.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat, sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan Madara.

Dalam kesunyian ia langsung kembali ke ruangan pribadinya. Kepalanya terus memikirkan tentang misi yang diberikan Madara. Mendekati seorang... wanita jalang, pikirnya begitu, dilihat dari foto setengah telanjangnya. Tapi dilihat-lihat lagi... cantik. Pasti banyak lelaki yang terpikat padanya.

Dia masuk ke ruangannya, menutup pintunya, dan menjatuhkan diri di kursi, sambil menghela nafas. Sedikit bergoyang kiri-kanan di kursi putarnya, lalu melihat ke foto itu lagi...

_"Nama sudah ada di belakang foto, beserta nomor telpon."_

Sasuke pun membalik foto itu. Ditemukan namanya. Dan dia langsung catat nomor wanita itu di ponselnya.

_'Akan berlangsung seru.'_

__

* * *

><p><p>

"Gaara, kau dipanggil oleh Sasori-sama. Dia berada di halaman."

Pria berambut merah, yang bernama Gaara, mendongak saat namanya dipanggil, dan mengangguk setelah informasi diberikan. Dia berdiri dari duduknya di lantai, dan menaruh buku yang sedaritadi ia baca di atas tempat tidur. "Terima kasih atas infonya, Kankurou." kata Gaara dengan tenang, sebelum ia berjalan melewati si _puppeteer_, melewati pintu, keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, dan sampai di bawah cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Dia menghalangi sinar matahari dari matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya, dan dia berbelok ke kiri, berjalan menyusuri lorong ke halaman istana.

Dan sudah bisa ditebak, ada sang raja—Sasori, berdiri di dekat kumpulan bunga mawar. Tangannya memegang salah satu bunga yang berwarna merah bagaikan darah itu.

"Kau memanggilku, Sasori-sama?"

Sasori menoleh pada pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya, lalu tersenyum. "Gaara-kun, tentara favoritku. Ya, aku memanggilmu."

Gaara menatap ke tanah dan berdiri tegap, tidak menatap Sasori secara langsung. "Ada perlu apa?"

Senyum Sasori berubah menjadi senyum masam. Dia pun mengangkat kakinya dari kumpulan bunga mawar, berjalan lebih jauh menyusuri halaman istananya, dengan kedua tangannya ditaruh di punggungnya. Gaara mengerti. Tandanya ia harus mengikuti Sasori. Dia berjalan di belakang Sasori, mengikuti setiap jejaknya.

"Kau tahu, Gaara," Sasori memulai pembicaraan, sambil membelai sebuah bunga dahlia berwarna merah. "Yang selama ini kuketahui, adalah kau tentara kesukaanku."

"Tapi, Sasori," Gaara menginterupsi, membuang akhiran formal yang biasanya ia gunakan, tapi tidak untuk saat ini, kecuali ada orang lain disitu. "Kupikir aku hanyalah tentara **bayaran** biasa."

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Kau bukan tentara bayaran biasa. Kalau yang begitu, banyak." Sasori melambaikan tangannya dengan remeh, "Tapi cukup. Aku tak tertarik pada mereka." Sasori tersenyum sayu. "Jadi, Gaara, kau tahu alasan mengapa aku menyukaimu?"

Catatan kecil: Sasori menyukai Gaara hanya karena _skill_nya. Bukan yang begonoh... lagipula, ini kan bukan fic yaoi.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu. Bisa jelaskan?"

Tatapan Sasori berubah menjadi dingin saat ia hendak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Saat aku memutar kembali peristiwa dulu... aku sadar, bahwa kau sangat spesial."

Catatan lagi, untuk lebih diingat: Jangan dipelesetin teorinya. Cuma sekedar tentara terfavorit aja kok.

"Ibumu selalu merasa bangga jika ia sedang membicarakan tentang dirimu denganku. Dia tidak pernah menjelek-jelekkanmu. Selalu dipuji. Karura... wanita yang cantik. Sayangnya ia tewas terbunuh oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran." Sasori menggeleng dengan sedih. "Tapi ternyata, ibumu sudah menuliskan surat wasiat jika ia 'mati' tiba-tiba. Dinyatakan dalam surat itu, hak asuh kau dan kakak-kakakmu sepenuhnya diserahkan kepadaku. Bukan suami bajingannya, atau Yashamaru—kakaknya yang sangat terkutuk itu. Tapi aku, Akasuna no Sasori."

Ekspresi Gaara tak berubah saat mendengar cerita ini dari Sasori. Wajahnya masih sama, terlihat tenang. Mengapa harus? Dia sama sekali tak terkejut; sudah beratus-ratus kali ia mendengarkan cerita yang sama. Hanya untuk diingat saja.

Beberapa dekade lalu, ibu Gaara tewas terbunuh oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim dari negara lain. Dan tentunya Gaara beserta kakak-kakaknya—Kankurou dan Temari, merasa sangat hancur. Namun demikian, ketika mereka berada di pemakamannya, mereka menemukan sebuah surat. Isinya tentang pernyataan dari Karura, bahwa urusan hak asuh hanya ada di tangan Sasori. Bukan orang lain.

Sasori dengan senang hati mau membantu, tapi ketiga kakak beradik itu awalnya ragu. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka setuju. Mereka bergabung dengan Sasori di kastil modern miliknya, dimana Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou dilatih menjadi pembunuh bayaran, atau tentara bayaran. Mereka berlatih elemen yang berbeda—Kankurou dalam _puppetry_, Temari dalam _wind release_, dan Gaara dalam pengendalian pasir. Pengendalian pasir...?

Sasori memang telah mengetahui tentang kemampuan Gaara dalam mengendalikan pasir, yang ibunya tanamkan sejak Gaara masih bayi. Tapi tentang alasan mengapa bisa, masih belum terjawab sampai sekarang. Bahkan pada Gaara.

Gaara berlatih paling sulit dibanding kakak-kakaknya. Tapi ia tak keberatan. Ia memang membutuhkan cucuran keringat sebagai hasil kerjanya, menyibukkan diri dari rahasia yang ia punya, jauh di dalam pikirannya.

Sejujurnya, Gaara tidak keberatan juga melakukan semua pekerjaan nista ini. Dia mencuri, membunuh, dan melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan ilegal yang Sasori suruh sejak dia masih kecil. Orang-orang berpikir, mungkin sifatnya yang selalu tenang disebabkan oleh itu. Tapi menurut Gaara tidak. Dan bukannya tidak peka, tapi memang tidak peduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Sasori melanjutkan, berjalan kembali ke kumpulan mawar. "Aku mempunyai misi yang lumayan susah untukmu. Bahkan untuk peringkatmu... sangat berbahaya dan susah."

Gaara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Sesusah apa?"

Hening sebentar. "...kau bisa mati selagi melakukan misi ini." bisik Sasori dengan wajah cemberut. "Tapi jangan sampai terjadi. Aku tak mau. Kau sudah seperti keluarga bagi kami."

Sejenak Gaara terdiam. "Sebuah misi, tetap sebuah misi, Sasori. Aku tak ada niatan untuk mati selagi mengerjakan sebuah misi."

Sasori tersenyum. "Kau orang yang sangat percaya diri, bukan?" sejenak senyum Sasori menjadi kacau. "Kau ingat Madara Uchiha kan? Lelaki tua yang bekerja di sebuah kantor itu."

Gaara mengangguk.

Sasori telah menceritakan kepadanya kisah-kisah tentang Madara Uchiha yang sangat terkenal ketika Gaara masih menjadi tentara bayaran dalam pelatihan, bagaimana Sasori selalu membenci dia dan suatu hari akan menghancurkannya. Meskipun Sasori selalu punya rencana untuk menghancurkan Madara, baik itu gagal atau malah menjadi bumerang pada dirinya sendiri, dan itu tidak pernah gagal untuk menghibur Gaara. Tapi karena rencana Sasori untuk membunuh Madara gagal, jadilah Gaara membuang jauh-jauh akhiran formal untuk Sasori. Miris nasibnya.

"Lihat." Sasori memberikan Gaara sebuah foto, dan langsung dilihat oleh Gaara. Sebuah foto... boneka kayu, yang besar dan... menyeramkan. Gaara tidak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa.

"Maaf, tapi... apa maksud dari ini?" tanya Gaara, sambil menunjukkan Sasori fotonya. Sasori menoleh, dan hendak mangap lebar-lebar saat melihat foto yang dipegang Gaara.

"Oh maaf, salah foto..." Sasori mengambil kembali foto yang berada di tangan Gaara. "Itu Hiruko, boneka yang Kankurou buatkan untukku. Lucu kan?" Sasori tersenyum indah sambil melihat ke foto tersebut. Ya Tuhan... sisi obsesif Sasori... menyeramkan.

"Uh, yah. Terserah..." gumam Gaara, sambil mundur beberapa langkah dari ayah tirinya yang aneh. Sasori berbalik ke Gaara, dan memberikannya foto lain.

Kali ini, sebuah foto wanita cantik berambut _cherry blossom pink_, berbola mata hijau _emerald_—sama seperti Gaara. Wanita itu memegang sebuah pistol di tangannya, serta dia menggunakan _minidress_ hitam dan bando hitam.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Gaara, wajahnya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Wanita yang akan Madara rekrut, untuk dimasukkan kedalam perkumpulannya, jadi dia bisa menghancurkanku." kata Sasori dengan nada mengejek. "Jangan tertipu oleh penampilannya. Dia seorang mata-mata. Mata-mata yang cerdas, dan mematikan."

"Jadi?" tanya Gaara tak acuh, sambil melihat ke foto wanita tersebut. Jujur saja, dia hampir memenuhi kriteria wanita yang disukai Gaara. Kecuali warna rambutnya. Sedikit membuat matanya sakit. Yah... tak ada manusia yang sempurna.

"Lacak dia. Dekati dia. Buat dia sangat mempercayaimu." kata Sasori dengan nada serius.

Gaara menatap Sasori dengan tatapan dingin. "Kau memintaku untuk mendekati wanita yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatianku? Maaf, tidak." Gaara hendak mengangkat kakinya...

"Tak mungkin aku akan—"

"Aku belum selesai, bodoh."

Gaara berbalik ke Sasori dan menunggu, dengan kedua tangannya dilipat.

"Setelah dia mempercayaimu, bunuh dia, dan sembunyikan jasadnya di suatu tempat, dimana tak seorangpun akan menemukannya." Sasori melanjutkan. "Sekalipun itu Madara."

Gaara menutup matanya dan memijat pelan dahinya. "Sasori, kau, dan yang lainnya pasti tau, kalau aku tak berniat membunuh seorang wanita."

"Aku tau. Tapi tolong, sekali ini saja." Sasori memohon, "Lebih baik mengakhiri hidupnya, daripada membiarkannya bergabung dengan Madara dan membuatnya menderita di sisa waktu hidupnya."

Gaara terdiam. Dia berdebat dengan pikirannya tentang dia menolak, atau dia menerima. Beberapa menit, Gaara masih diam. Dia menganalisis, menghitung, memperkirakan, dan membuat keputusan, apakah ia harus menjawab 'ya', atau 'tidak' untuk permintaan Sasori, serta menyeimbangkan pro dan kontra.

Dan hasilnya...

"...yah, terserahlah."

Sasori tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapih. Dia memberikan Gaara foto wanita itu. "Nama, alamat, dan nomor telpon ada di belakang foto."

"Hn." jawab Gaara singkat. Sebelum ia pergi, ada sesuatu yang ia mau sampaikan. "Ingat, biaya untuk ini sangat banyak."

Sasori menyeringai. "Jangan khawatir, aku pasti membayarmu." Sasori memetik sebuah bunga mawar dan menaruhnya di atas tangannya yang terbuka. "Karena kau, tentara bayaran favoritku."

Gaara pun kembali masuk ke dalam, berjalan dibalik dinding bata istana. Pikirannya dipenuhi tentang misi yang baru saja Sasori berikan kepadanya. Dia menunduk pelan saat beberapa pelayan dan tentaranya menyapanya.

Dia tidak berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Memang kembali ke ruang bawah tanah, tapi letak kamar ada di sebelah kanan, tapi dia berbelok ke kiri. Berjalan, belok kanan, belok kiri, dan belok kiri lagi, sampailah dirinya pada sebuah air mancur.

Air mancur yang cukup besar itu berwarna emas, dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit dan patung-patung di atasnya. Karena matahari bersinar cerah, air dari air mancur itu seolah-olah bersinar. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat enak dilihat.

Dia duduk di pinggiran air mancur. Lalu ia melihat kembali foto wanita tadi. Mendekati seorang wanita yang memakai _minidress_ hitam, minim, dan super pendek? Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik dia memakan ranting dan batu.

Dia membalik fotonya. Terdapat nama, alamat, dan nomor telpon. Dia mendesah panjang, dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa mundur, kan?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengangkat fotonya, sejajar dengan matanya, supaya gampang dilihat. Dia menatap foto wanita itu, dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yah, nona Sakura Haruno... ini akan berlangsung sangat menyenangkan, bukan?"

—**TBC—**

AKHIRNYA FUH :'D terimakasih yang sudah baca! Disini perkenalan pahlawan kita dulu. Ufufufu ;3

**Namika:** Jadiiii, kita sebenernya kepikiran buat bikin collab dari awal masuk kelas 8, cuman gajadi gitu -.- akhirnya jadinya ini ~(-_-)~ dan ini fic kita bikin pas waktuwaktu ulangan, mwahahaha 8)

**Misa:** Mantep ye -w- belajar sambil ngerjain fic, bejat banget kita ini ._.

**Namika:** Taunih, mana pas pelajaran juga sempet HAHA bejatbet gewla -_-

**Misa:** Waktu lagi dikasih kisi ama guru juga tuh -,-"

**Namika:** Kita malah ngetik HAHA ngasal abis

**Misa:** Yah tapi kan akhirnya lahirlah cerita ini 8D (apazi)

**Namika:** Lahir lu kira kita ngandung tulisan gitu? -_- #ditabok

**Misa:** Maksud gue ni cerita akhirnya dibikin, bego -_- /plak

**Namika:** Mwahahhaha XD chapter 2 harus lebih serius ya coy -_-"

**Misa:** Kayak kita berdua serius aja di sekolah *smirk*

**Namika:** Woooh SERIUSBAT GEWLAAAA #ditendang

**Misa:** SAKING SERIUSNYA KELUAR LASER DARI MATANYA (?)

**Namika:** JADI LASER DI PIALA AFF LOL (?)

**Misa:** Masih inget aje lu -_-

**Namika:** Sejarah 8D eh eh banyak bacot amat kita di penutup wk -_-"""""

**Misa:** Biar mereka tau kehidupan sengsara kita di sekolah *sedih*

**Namika:** Waha iya betapa sengsaranya huhu T_T WOY makin ngacok aja nih -_-"

**Misa:** Keren dong B)

**Namika:** Lawl makin ngacok makin kherenzz 8) ada pesanpesan, Misa-chan? ._.

**Misa:** Hm ._. Kalo gak suka gak usah baca ato komen. Itu saja. Terima kasih selamat malam para pemirsa B)

**Namika:** Bahaha sama deh sama 8D wokeh yang suka yang suka yang suka silahkan review! 8)

Salam~


End file.
